Teddy Bear
by TinyCandy
Summary: Sakura siempre ha tenido una muy buena relacion con su novio, y por fin se va a mudar a vivir con él. Al llegar a su departamento las cosas no fluyen como esperaba, se ve atrapada en una relación tóxica. Song fic "Teddy Bear" Melanie Martinez.


" **Teddy Bear"**

 _Stitched you up, put you together  
With cotton and feather  
Gave you love, put my heart inside you  
Oh, what could I do_

Hace unos días Naruto empezó a actuar raro. Ino es mi mejor amiga y estoy segura que si le cuento lo que me pasa con Naruto ella me dará algún consejo. Siento que a veces dependo mucho de ella, pero si lo soy es porque ella me ha hecho así. Sé que no debo de ser así, pero prometo que cambiaré.

\- ¿Cómo te va con Naruto? -me preguntó mientras me cepillaba mi cabello.

-No muy bien… -le respondí la mirada hacia abajo.

\- ¿Pero cómo? Si desde el momento en que se conocieron te trató como una dama… Lo que daría yo por encontrar a alguien que me amara con esa misma intensidad… pero sin la estupidez con la que a veces toma decisiones…

\- ¡Ino!

-Perdon Sakura, pero a veces sí se pasa jajaja. Dime, qué es lo que te ha hecho para ir a ponerlo en su lugar -me hiso una trenza en el cabello y la amarró.

-Ha estado actuando un poco extraño -dije volteándola a ver. Ambas estábamos sentadas en su cama.

-Podrías definir extraño… ¿extraño psicópata, extraño celoso, extraño infiel, extraño desinteresado? -se dejó caer en su cama y yo hice lo mismo al lado de ella.

-No sabría cómo explicártelo…

-Sakura, a veces los hombres se comportan extraño, sin ninguna explicación. Son unos seres misteriosos y complicados de descifrar, pero cuando se les trata con cuidado pueden llegar a ser muy amorosos; las criaturas más dóciles de este planeta. Claro, si sabes cómo tratarlos.

-Ino, hablas como una experta jajaja

-No exageres, es simplemente el conocimiento que he recaudado a lo largo de mi vida jajaja. Mira Sakura, los he conocido a ambos por bastantes años, y sí de algo estoy segura es de que tú eres todo para él. ¿Acaso no te lo ha demostrado, acaso no te ha hecho sentir así?

-Sí… -le respondí con una sutil sonrisa.

-Debo de confesarte que tardaste bastante en darte cuenta de sus sentimientos e intenciones contigo. Era más que evidente que estaba idiotizado por ti. Cabe mencionar que desde que los presente, Naruto dio y tuvo un cambio muy radical en su vida.

\- ¿Lo crees así?

-Sakura, solamente tú no te darías cuenta… Conoces su pasado y sabes que no fue nada fácil para él. Tú le mostraste y le diste todo ese cariño que él no conocía. Te podría decir que eres la persona más importante para él. Si lo sientes raro trata de preguntarle si algo lo preocupa, a lo mejor se encuentra un poco nervioso; después de todo ¡dentro de una semana te mudas a su departamento! Estoy tan feliz por ti…

 _When you started talking in your sleep  
Saying things you'd do to me  
I didn't care, I wasn't scared_

Recuerdo haber tenido esa platica con Ino hace como siete meses. Hice lo que me sugirió y ella estaba en lo correcto. Naruto me dijo que se encontraba un poco nervioso porque empezaríamos a vivir juntos y se disculpó por haberme preocupado. Se podría decir que las cosas volvieron a la "normalidad" entre nosotros, aunque no duró mucho sólo alrededor de un mes.

-Sakura… Sakura -está hablando dormido otra vez. Es el tercer día que lo hace, me pregunto si tendrá pesadillas… su rostro se ve afligido.

-Naruto -lo sacudo un poco del hombro. No es tan tarde, son las diez de la noche. Me dijo que hoy había sido un día muy cansado en su trabajo y que lo más seguro sería que se durmiera temprano. Vaya que sí tenía razón -Naruto… -lo vuelvo a sacudir un poco más fuerte. Si de algo me he dado cuenta desde que me mudé con él es que tiene el sueño muy pesado. Una vez que se duerme es como si se desmallara.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -me preguntó entre dientes con voz dormilona y algo aflojerada.

-Estabas hablando dormido ¿tuviste una pesadilla? -le pregunté aun con mi mano en su hombro.

-No… es mía… mía…

\- ¿Naruto? -lo volteé para verlo de frente… seguía con los ojos cerrados, aún seguía dormido. Me reí un poco porque me dio ternura, hasta en sus sueños pelea por mí. Siempre quiere demostrarme que él es el mejor para mí. No hace falta que lo haga, hace tiempo que me dejó en claro eso.

Después de ese día ya casi no hablaba dormido solo lo hacía de vez en cuando. Siempre mencionaba mi nombre y parecía como si se estuviera peleando con alguien más. Decidí no tomarle mucha importancia; creo es algo normal que a veces la gente hable dormida… ¿verdad?

 _Now I'm finding knives under the sheets  
Crumbled photographs of me  
I'm in despair  
Should I be scared?_

Al menos eso quería pensar yo, pero la situación me hizo empezar a dudar un poco de él.

En el departamento había una habitación que ocupamos para almacenar cosas que no utilizábamos, como la ropa de verano si es que es invierno y viceversa. También guardábamos documentos y fotografías.

Me quedan pocos meses para graduarme de la escuela de medicina, pero les hacen falta algunos documentos para ponerlos en el sistema. Debí haberlos entregado hace una semana… pero como me mudé con Naruto mis papeles están un poco regados. Fui a la casa de mis papás a buscar lo que me hacía falta, pero no lo encontré, así que estoy segura que están en esta habitación.

Al abrir la puerta había cajas regadas por todos lados. A pesar de que el espacio no es mucho, lo tenemos bastante lleno, creo que es especialmente yo… a todos los dados a donde volteo veo cajas con mi nombre. Por cada caja con el nombre de Naruto había tres mías, y eso que este es su departamento…

Después de abrir varias cajas con mi nombre logré encontrar lo que buscaba. Cuando iba de salida topé con una caja, casi me caigo. Tenía el nombre de Naruto… siempre dejando las cosas a medio camino. No quiero darme todo el crédito, pero si no fuera por mí este lugar estaría volteado al revés.

Al momento en que topé con la caja se salieron unas fotografías de ella, me agaché para recogerlas. Las sostuve en mis manos y las miré con un poco de nostalgia. Son fotografías de cuando estábamos en la preparatoria. Naruto con sus amigos, Naruto y yo, el día de su graduación… verlas me dieron ganas de buscar otras pocas más, me encanta ver fotos de Naruto.

Abrí un par de cajas con su nombre y la mayoría era ropa o documentos, hasta que por fin encontré una con fotos, pero eran fotos sólo de mí. Algunas de esas fotos eran mías, y si la memoria no me fallaba las había dado por perdidas hace tiempo. ¿Qué hacían en una caja con el nombre de Naruto? Seguí viendo las fotos, parecían ser más recientes, con más exactitud, eran como de dos meses atrás. En todas las fotos salía yo platicando con alguien más.

No recuerdo que alguien me haya tomado todas esas fotos. ¿De dónde salieron? Seguí viendo lo que contenía la caja y encontré un recibo. Era de la compra de…. ¿una pistola? Estaba a nombre de Naruto ¿Por qué no me había comentado esto? Y la compra había sido reciente. La única persona que puede saber es Naruto, después de todo, la caja donde se encuentran las fotografías y el recibo tiene su nombre.

 _Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear  
You were comforting and quiet  
How did love become so violent?_

Después de haberme armado de valor para preguntarle sobre lo que había descubierto tuvimos una pequeña discusión.

Es sábado, yo no tengo clases y Naruto llega temprano del trabajo. A pesar de que estoy un poco confundida por lo que había acabado de descubrir, quiero recibir a Naruto con su comida favorita. Estoy seguro que ha de tener una explicación para esa caja.

Después de pocas horas llegó a la casa -Ya llegué… -alcancé a escucharlo desde la cocina. Lo noté un poco estresado y cansado, así que no le preguntaré nada hasta que hayamos terminado de comer.

-Ya casi esta la comida, ve a lavarte las manos… -sentí una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo. Sus brazos me abrazaban por detrás.

-Y si mejor te como a besos a ti -me susurró en el oído. Ni siquiera escuché sus pasos acercarse. él sabe que me da muchas cosquillas que me hable al oído, pero aun así lo hace.

\- ¿Y qué haré con el ramen que te prepare? ¿Lo ti…

\- ¿¡RAMEN!? -me soltó rápidamente y corrió hacia el baño. Si lo pusieran a escoger entre el ramen y yo… la verdad no quiero saber qué escogería. A veces es mejor no saber jajaja. Sabía que esto le alegraría el día.

A pesar de que estaba cansado me ayudó a recoger los trastes y limpiar la cocina, le dije que se fuera descansar, pero él insistió.

Traté de posponer lo que tenía que preguntarle durante todo el día, pero una vez que nos encontrábamos en la cama sabía que tenía que hacerlo en ese momento. De lo contrario tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente y así me iría con el resto de la semana, y esto no podía esperar.

-Naruto… -lo llamé. El acaba de acostarse y se estaba acomodando en la cama.

\- ¿Sí? -respondió volteando a verme a la cara.

-Necesito preguntarte algo -le dije en voz baja, casi deseando no ser escuchada.

-Lo que sea que tú quieras -me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Su sonrisa es algo que siempre me hace caer. Siempre que pide algo con esa sonrisa… jamás he podido negarme. Creo caer en un hechizo cada vez que la veo. Automáticamente le regreso la sonrisa, imposible no hacerlo, o tal vez eran nervios. Soy muy nerviosa al preguntar cosas, aunque el tema sea algo trivial, los nervios siempre me atacan.

-Hoy estuve buscando unos documentos en la habitación que tenemos llena con fotos, ropa y cosas así, y…. no andaba de metiche, simplemente me lo topé con casualidad…

\- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? Sabes que conoces todo de mí. No tengo secretos para ti -me dijo acercándose más hacia mí y empezó a acariciar mi cabello.

-De casualidad encontré un recibo en una compra que hiciste… -hice una pausa, pero el no dijo nada, simplemente continuó acariciándome el cabello -era de una pistola ¿por qué no me lo había comentado, Naruto? -le pregunté con mis ojos cerrados. La verdad no sé a qué era lo que le tenía miedo; a saber la verdad, a no saber la verdad, cualquiera de las dos me hacía sentir con miedo. El se quedó en silencio unos segundos, que juró yo los sentí como minutos.

\- ¿Estuviste buscando entre mis cosas? -dejó de acariciarme el cabello y se separó un poco de mí. Realmente no esperaba esa reacción por parte de él.

-No estaba viendo tus cosas, simplemente fue una casualidad, y no haz respondido mi pregunta -le dije con voz seria.

\- ¡Sakura, no tienes ningún… -empezaba a alzar la voz, pero se detuvo. La verdad me dio un poco de miedo, jamás me había alzado la voz. Siempre soy yo la que grita, pero él no. Inconscientemente me alejé de él, lo cual creo notó. Al verme a la cara dejó de hablar. No se qué expresión tendría en mi rostro, pero me alegró que eso lo hiso detenerse.

\- Discúlpame -se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Mi cabeza estaba en su pecho -La compré para defensa personal. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, y si no lo has hecho, no quería decírtelo para no preocuparte, pero los vecinos han sido visitados varias veces por la policía, y según lo que he oído son cosas peligrosas. No quisiera que llegara a pasarte algo -podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo… era tan confortable -La razón por la que no te dije es porque no quería preocuparte innecesariamente. Discúlpame por cómo te hablé -dijo abrazándome un poco más fuerte -lo siento.

Tenía razón, en ocasiones pasadas había visto varias veces a la policía en nuestro piso, e incluso llegaron a tocar mi puerta pocas veces. Me siento más tranquila al escucharlo. Me siento un poco avergonzada por haber tenido miedo. No bebí haber dudado de él.

Admito que ver a Naruto molesto me asustó un poco, jamás lo había visto antes así.

Esa noche habló otra vez mientras estaba dormido. Por lo regular yo me dormía después que él, es por eso que casi siempre lo escuchaba hablar dormido. Creo es el mismo sueño el que tiene siempre, en todos siempre me llama. Ya no lo despierto, a este punto ya me acostumbré.

 _Oh, teddy bear, you were my teddy bear  
Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me_

Días después de la plática empezó a ser muy celoso, lo cual él no era. Era muy posesivo y demandaba saber mi horario y planes para el resto del día. Si llegaba un poco tarde de la escuela me cuestionaba demasiado. Llegué a sentirme como si estuviera vigilada todo el tiempo. No me sentía con libertad. Nuestra situación empeoró.

Primero empezamos a discutir más seguido por cosas que no tenían mucha importancia, pero después las cosas se fueron agravando.

Hoy voy un poco tarde a la casa. Después de la escuela me pasé a comprar algunos ingredientes para hacer de comer algo que Naruto me había pedido ayer. Espero que no se moleste. Llegué a la casa y él estaba sentado en la sala viendo la tele. Al cerrar yo la puerta la apagó.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Sakura? -me preguntó seriamente mientras seguía sentado en el sillón, que daba la espalda hacia la puerta.

-Fui a comprar unos ingredientes que me hacían falta para…

\- ¿Y te tomó más de una hora hacerlo? -me preguntó sin venirme a ayudar con las compras. Él siempre me ayuda, pero últimamente cuando se molesta ya no lo hace.

Caminé hacia la cocina y dejé las cosas en la mesa -Lo siento, pero había tráfico…

-Pudiste haberme marcado para yo irte a recoger -me interrumpió nuevamente. Se levantó del sillón y fue a la cocina.

-No quise molestarte, sé que vienes cansado del trabajo y…

\- ¿Segura que es eso? -se sentó en la silla de la mesa y continuó hablando -He visto que te quedas platicando con no sé quién después de que terminan tus clases. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? - ¿De qué hablaba? Acaso se refería a mi compañero de laboratorio.

\- ¿Sai? -pregunté un poco confundida, ya habías platicado sobre esto. Pasé a un lado de él y me detuvo de la muñeca.

-Ahora sí tiene un nombre -se levantó de la silla, me tomó por la barbilla y me forzó a verlo a los ojos, aun sin soltarme de la muñeca.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -sacudí mi cabeza y me soltó de la barbilla -Ya te había hablado de él. ¿Recuerdas el día que estabas organizando tus papeles en la habitación? Ese día te dije que nos habían asignado un compañero de laboratorio ¡Yo creo estabas muy ocupado que no me escuchaste! -la verdad es que pasa demasiado tiempo en esa habitación organizando sus cosas, que para ser honesta… el lugar siempre se ve igual de desordenado. Después del día que encontré el recibo de la pistola me pidió que ya no entrara al cuarto porque había encontrado muchas arañas y no quería que me picaran. Pero con toda esta desconfianza que me demuestra, me hace pensar que otra fue la razón para mantenerme fuera de ese cuarto.

\- ¡No me vengas con eso! Los he visto fuera de la escuela juntos, comprando comida en la tienda - ¿Escuché bien? Acaso me ha estado espiando…

\- ¡No es que lo planeemos! simplemente él hace sus compras el mismo día que yo. De ahí él se va a su casa y yo me vengo para acá. No sé a donde estas tratando de llegar con esto -le arrebaté mi muñeca y me di media vuelta.

\- ¡No hemos terminado de hablar! -me jaló de la mano y me hiso resbalar con agua que había tirado yo, probablemente de las bolsas que traía. Algo se me venía tirando todo el camino, pero no sabía que era. Caí al suelo de sentón y me pegué en la cabeza con la pata de la mesa. Naruto me soltó inmediatamente la mano y yo con la otra me toqué la cabeza. Estaba sangrando…

\- ¡¿Sakura?! -Naruto se hincó a un lado mío - ¡Estás sangrando! -alcancé a escuchar su voz a lo lejos, a pesar de que lo tenía hincado a un lado de mí a escasos centímetros de mi cara, su voz se escuchaba muy distante. Todo se empezó a cubrir de negro y mi respiración se hacía más lenta. Ya no escuchaba la voz de Naruto, lo único que mis oídos escuchaban eran los latidos de mi corazón.

Mentiría si digiera que ésta es la primera vez que nos peleamos así. A decir verdad, es la tercera vez que sucede. No había sangrado en las otras ocasiones, esta era la primera vez.

 _I threw you out, I didn't outgrow you  
I just didn't know you  
But now you're back_

Me dolía demasiado aceptar que nuestra relación ya no fuera sana. Solamente nos estábamos lastimando. No sólo verbalmente, pero en ocasiones también físicamente.

Estando yo en el hospital el se disculpó conmigo, pero sus disculpas ya habían perdido el valor que tenían. Eran simplemente palabras vacías que yo sabía que las volvería repetir al cabo de unos días. Duré dos días en observación, y durante esos días el estuvo al pendiente de mí. Me llevó flores y un osito de peluche que era idéntico, y podría jurar que era de la misma marca, a uno que me regaló una navidad en un intercambió que hicimos entre nuestros amigos el primer año en la preparatoria; junto con dos boletos para ver a mi banda favorita… Ino y yo nos divertimos mucho en aquel concierto.

Recuerdo que en ese intercambio a mi me tocó… creo fuiste tú, no estoy muy segura, fue hace mucho tiempo. Te regalé una cámara que querías para poner en tu casco para grabar cuando estuvieras en tu bicicleta… sí, sí me tocaste tú, recuerdo que te encantaba andar en bici. No fuiste muy expresivo al abrirlo en frente de todos, pero al día siguiente nos volvimos a ver tú, Naruto y yo, y antes de que llegara Naruto me agradeciste mucho por el regalo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Mis papás fueron a visitarme, al igual que Ino, Naruto les avisó. No sé que fue lo que les dijo, pero no quiero saber, ni tampoco que se enteren de la verdad. Ni Ino ni mis papás sospecharon que algo anduviera mal entre él y yo. Creo que nadie sospecharía de él.

Estuve pensando y recordando como eran Naruto antes, estos últimos meses a cambiado mucho, un poco antes de que me mudara con él. Tal vez no somos compatibles después de todo… ¡No! Me rehusó a tomarlo si quiera como una posible opción. Pero yo ya no quiero ser lastimada, y tampoco quiero lastimarlo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo -le dije mientras él acomodaba mis flores en el buró que estaba a un lado de mí.

\- ¡Por favor discúlpame, Sakura! -dejó las flores y me abrazó fuertemente -Ya te prometí que no volvería a hacerlo. No sé en qué estaba pensando…. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… -repetía una y otra vez aferrándose cada vez más a mí.

Después de hablar con él por bastantes horas accedió a mi petición. Con la única condición de que no me llevara por completo mis cosas de su departamento. Regresaría a vivir con mis papás… ¿Qué escusa les diría? No lo sé, les podría decir que no me siento bien quedándome sola después del accidente y que Naruto no tiene el tiempo suficiente para atenderme… o que necesito concentrarme para mis exámenes finales. Tuvimos que tomar un tiempo a parte de nuestra relación. Así lo decidí y no era que no lo amara, a pesar de lo que había pasado entre nosotros… mis sentimientos seguían siendo los mismo. La razón por la que lo hice fue porque lo desconocía, no era la persona de la que me había enamorado.

Yo sé que el Naruto que yo conocí aun sigue dentro de él, y voy a esperar hasta que él regrese.

 _And it's so terrifying how you paralyze me  
Now you're showing up inside my home  
Breathing deep into the phone  
I'm so unprepared, I'm fucking scared_

Tal vez de esta forma él cambiará y vuelva a ser el mismo de antes… pero estaba equivocada.

Me visitaba a la casa de mis papás y me llamaba constantemente a mi teléfono, y cuando digo constantemente me refiero de siete a diez llamadas diarias, en cuanto a las visitas… todos los días iba a verme. Los primeros días no le tomé importancia en lo absoluto, yo también lo extrañaba, pero después de tres semanas yo empecé a rechazar algunas de sus llamadas, y le decía que a veces no podía visitarme porque estaba estudiando. Acaba yo de entrar en exámenes finales y hacía mis últimos reportes de laboratorio.

Cuando le dije eso se molestó, me empezó a mandar mensajes de la misma forma en la que me hablaba cuando vivíamos juntos.

"Dices que estás ocupada y no puedes verme, pero sí puedes salir con tu "compañero de laboratorio" Si no quieres verme dímelo, no me pongas pretextos. No soy un idiota como tú y todos creen"

"Estoy seguro que estas con alguien más y por eso no respondes mis llamadas"

"¿Acaso quieres que terminemos?"

Claro, al poco tiempo de enviarlos recibía otros donde se disculpaba. Seguía siendo lo mismo, y sus disculpas perdían cada vez más el valor que tenían. Era muy bueno manteniendo las apariencias frente a las personas, pero cuando nadie lo veía… seguía siendo la persona que me jalaba de la muñeca, que me interrogaba acusatoriamente, que desconfiaba de mí.

Me traje conmigo el peluche que me llevó Naruto al hospital y lo puse junto al que el mismo me regaló en Navidad. Era el mismo osito, pero la razón por la que me lo habían regalado era totalmente distinta la una de la otra.

En una ocasión me llamó en la noche, ya era tarde, un poco antes de la media noche. Aún estaba despierta yo, terminaba de estudiar para un examen que tendré mañana. Me preocupé un poco porque Naruto duerme temprano porque se levanta temprano para trabajar.

-Sakura… -decía en voz baja, se escuchaba raro.

\- ¿Estás borracho? -dudaba de si lo estuviera, él casi no toma.

\- ¿Por qué no respondes mis mensajes… o llamadas? -me preguntó lentamente.

-Acabo de responderte… -escucho carros como si estuviera en la calle - ¿Dónde estás?

-Asómate afuera de tu ventana -me levanté rápidamente de mi cama y me asomé por mi ventana, la cual da hacia la calle. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

\- ¡¿Manejaste tomado?!

-No… llevo tiempo afuera de tu casa… manejé hasta aquí… cuando llegué… no recuerdo qué hice cuando llegué. Por favor sal… necesito verte… -me preocupa en el estado en el que está. Mis papás salieron de la ciudad, así que pude meterlo a la casa.

Salí de la casa y lo vi dentro de su carro, me acerqué y le toqué la ventana. Él abrió la puerta y me abrazó. Por más que quise contenerme no pude y lo abracé fuertemente. Olía a alcohol, no hacía falta que hablara, con el simple echo de tenerlo cercas alcanzaba a percibir el olor. Desvié rápidamente mi mirada hacia el asiento del pasajero, me sorprendió lo que veía. Tal vez las luces de la calle distorsionaban la imagen que veía… no creía creerlo… era una pistola ¡¿Qué es lo que pensaba hacer con ella?!

Quité la llave del motor, las guardé en la bolsa de mí pantalón de la pijama, y lo ayudé a salir del carro como pude. Puse su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y lo llevé con bastante trabajo a mi casa. Él estaba consiente, pero no había hablado en lo absoluto desde que colgué la llamada.

 _Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear  
You were comforting and quiet  
How did love become so violent?  
Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear  
Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me_

Nuestra relación fue larga, y jamás tuve este tipo de problemas y discusiones con él. Siempre fue honesto, comprensible, confiaba en mí…

 _I'm fucking scared_

-Tengo miedo, no sé qué hacer…

\- ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahorita para decirme lo que estaba pasando? -me preguntó acariciando mi cabello. Estaba sentado a un lado mío en el sillón.

-Te alejaste de nosotros… no sabíamos nada de ti. No sé qué es lo correcto o lo mejor para los dos… sigo sin saber que hacer -me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos. Estoy confundida y asustada.

\- Lo siento… -se disculpó. Dejó de acariciar mi cabello y me preguntó - ¿Naruto está en tu cuarto? -yo asentí con la cabeza - ¿y la pistola?

-La saqué de su carro y la tengo conmigo -la saqué de mi sudadera y se la mostré, después la volví a guardar conmigo -No sé por qué la traía con él… no sé cuales eran sus intenciones… -ante mi desesperación mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas. No quiero llorar, pero ya no sé qué puedo hacer.

-Iré a verlo, quédate aquí -no le respondí nada y él se fue. Cuando ya no escuché los pasos en las escaleras un golpe fuerte me sacó de mis pensamientos. ¿Qué había sido eso? Subí rápidamente las escaleras y alcancé a escuchar las voces de ambos forcejear en mi cuarto.

La puerta estaba abierta y al pararme afuera de ella estaban ambos peleándose en el piso.

\- ¡Sakura no te acerques!

\- ¡Sakura, no le creas a Sasuke! -gritó Naruto al verme, quien estaba encima de él, y lo tenía agarrado de ambos brazos, sujetos al piso.

\- ¡¿Y te debería creer a ti después de todo lo que has hecho?!

-Sé que lo que he hecho no está bien, estos últimos meses han sido… -agachó la mirada.

\- ¡No lo escuches, aléjate de aquí! -gritó Sasuke una vez más, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Naruto.

-La razón por la que estoy así es culpa tuya -le dijo a Sasuke viéndolo a la cara - ¡Por favor no creas lo que te haya dicho! -volteó a verme a mí.

\- ¡Sakura, créeme a mí!

\- ¡Sakura, créeme a mí!

Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo. No sé que hacer… a quien creerle. Es cierto que Sasuke desapareció un buen tiempo de nuestras vidas, pero no creo que en ese tiempo haya cambiado y nos quisiera hacer daño. Naruto... no sé que pensar… me ha demostrado que es capaz de hacer cosas que no creía que él pudiera llegar a hacer… pero… jamás atentaría contra la vida de alguien… ¿verdad?

Saco el arma de mi sudadera. La sostengo en mis manos, están temblando. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahorita, pero mis manos están heladas.

Tengo miedo… ¡¿Qué debo de hacer?!


End file.
